De preguntas y respuestas
by Lenhas
Summary: [OS] —¿Qué ven las chicas en mí?


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Yo solo busco divertirme un rato...

**Nota autora**: Creo que es una idea muy sosa y banal, pero estuvo bueno escribirlo y espero lo hayan disfrutado al menos un poco. Hay muchas ideas rondando en mi cabeza que tienen como protagonistas a estos dos, y no son ideas muy puras lo admito (me cuesta no ver a estos dos un tanto... locos el uno por el otro). Soy bruta y desaparecí hace rato, pero estoy pensando en volver, y nada mejor que arreglar mi perfil y ésta única historia que decidí dejar viva y pulirla. Siempre quiero que todo quede lo más limpio posible, además ¿qué hay de malo en arreglar un pequeño One-Shot? Gracias por leer y por perder su valioso tiempo, espero puedan gastar un poco más de ello y dejarme un comentario. ¡Adiós!

* * *

><p><strong>D<strong>e** P**reguntas & **R**espuestas.

_Lily/Scorpius_

* * *

><p>—¿Entonces? —preguntó el rubio, los ojos grises fijos en el rostro de la pelirroja.<p>

Lily lo ignoró por décima cuarta vez, no quería ni pensar lo que se vendría. Las preguntas de Scorpius eran pasadas de tono, y por lo general le hacía querer darle vuelta ese rostro aristócrata y guapo de un guantazo.

_—¿Todavía eres virgen? ¿Te gustaría solucionar eso verdad?_

_—¿Y si hacemos eso que los amantes hacen en una cama?_

_—¿Te gustaría verme desnudo?_

_—¿Te agrandas las tetas con magias? ¿No? ¡Ey, no me corras!_

_—¿De verdad el tarado de Wood no te tocó un pelo mientras salían?_

Esas palabras eran, prácticamente, suaves si salían de la boca bonita del rubio más codiciado de Hogwarts. Bueno, eso es exagerar, tal vez es el... Quinto o cuarto rubio más codiciado. Y un demonio, Lily creía que Scorpius estaba lo que se dice "partible" pero en ningún momento se atrevería a besarlo o algo más sabiendo que la engañaría con la primera Ravenclaw que le pasara cerca; porque aquellas que quedaban en esa casa se creían inteligentes, y vaya que no demostraban serlo cuando se acostaban con Scorpius y después pedían un relación estable o creían poder aparecer en un pasillo y agarrarle de la mano para caminar por todo Hogwarts con él.

—Si me vas a preguntar algo zarpado te juro que... —ni siquiera levantó la mirada de su libro, pero la voz de Scorpius la detuvo.

—No, no —el negó con la cabeza y al mismo tiempo con la mano, esa voz petulante de siempre—. No es eso, tranquila. Además ¿Cuándo me he pasado de rosca contigo?

Lily sintió unas increíbles ganas de ahorcarlo, pero se retuvo mientras bajaba lentamente el rostro hacia su libro. "Ignóralo" se dijo a sí misma. "Es una tarea difícil" dijo su conciencia. "Hazlo de todas putas maneras" sonó su sangre Potter y Weasley. Mientras Lily debatía interior y estúpidamente Scorpius esperaba sin paciencia. La solución para el fue ponerse a tararear una canción de la cual no sabía ni el nombre para que Lily se distraiga de su lectura.

—¿Podías dejar los libros de una vez por todas? Siempre andas con esas hojas, pareces adicta al estudio... —sonrió de costado, con voz irónica habló;— Me olvidé que eras Lily y que eres adicta al estudio, perdón.

Lo ignoró.

—Sosa —fingió toser.

—Púdrete.

—Oye, es enserio, dedícate a mover el culo antes de apoyar tus manzanitas en la silla —negó con la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior, intentando ser provocativo. No lo era. Bueno, sí. No, qué mierda— ¿Alguna vez te han tocado las tetas? Alguien, aparte de tu ropa interior que supongo traes puesta.

Lily sintió sus orejas arder. Cuando creía que Malfoy no podía ser más maleducado ¡La sorprendía aún más! Apretó los dientes. Ese imbécil siempre la sacaba de quicio, ¿y qué había de malo en sentarse? Y no, no andaría mostrando sus "manzanitas" por todos lados como esas falderas que la seguían.

—Para tu información, Malfoy, jamás me han tocado las tetas. Aprecio tu preocupación—con voz venenosa terminó, dando por finalizada la conversación con una mirada retadora; que no hacía más que volver loco a Malfoy... Lily ya no era más la niñita antisocial que él no quería ni ver y si tenía la oportunidad molestar. Ahora era Lily, con las medidas más grandes y la voz menos chillona. Y una sonrisa amable, buenos modales, notas excelentes, reflejos veloces en el Quidditch... Pero eso no interesa. No. Sólo el físico.

—¿Jamás te las han tocado? —preguntó, exageradamente fuerte. Los estudiantes alrededor se giraron a mirarlos.

—Me gustaría ver que pensaría Albus de ésta conversación.

—Pues a mí no.

—Cállate —gruñó por lo bajo.

—Solo me interesa saber si eres tan virgen como pareces.

—Cierra la boca —apretó los dientes—. Estamos en una biblioteca.

—¿Prefieres mi habitación? —guiñó un ojo.

—Oh —comenzó, sarcástica—. Te refieres a la habitación que compartes con mi hermano; quien te pateará el culo si no me dejas de molestar.

—Bah, tonterías —Scorpius levantó los hombros, aunque retrocedió un poco.

Lily negó con la cabeza, nuevamente su vista en los libros como, según ella, debía ser.

—Me pregunto que estarás leyendo... —comentó con voz pícara.

—Sigue haciéndolo —comentó, sin dar mucha importancia.

—De verdad me estoy preocupando, tengo miedo de que te vayas a volver lesbiana.

—Pregunta que es lo que tanto tienes que preguntar y lárgate.

—Bueno —el se acomodó mejor en su silla, ansioso— ¿Qué ven las chicas en mí?

Lily sintió un tic en su ojo. ¿Sólo eso quería preguntarle? Bien, una parte de ella se encontraba feliz; por fin una pregunta poco zarpada, pero otra estaba extrañada. ¿Qué hacía, o mejor dicho, que ganaba Malfoy con esa pregunta?

—¿Inseguro de tu atractivo, eh? —bromeó ella.

—Por supuesto que no —contestó, sin inmutarse.

¿Qué le veían las mujeres? Scorpius era malditamente apuesto; y es "malditamente" apuesto porque ni siquiera Lily podía no sentirse atraída cuando el estaba cerca. Era como un imán que te hacía pensar cosas... extrañas.

—Les gustan tus ojos —afirmó, dejó el libro a un lado—. Tu nariz es muy bonita.

—Ya lo sé. Quiero algo más interesante.

—Bueno... tus labios son muy finos —ella bajó una comisura del labio, mirando con atención al Malfoy— Tu cabello es lindo, muy brillante.

—Eso me hizo sentir afeminado.

—No estás muy lejos que digamos.

—Gracias, gracias —comentó, irónico. Suspiró fastidiado—. Algo más sexual.

Lily casi se atraganta, pero intentó no parecer una mojigata; ella no era exactamente devota... ¿A quién quería engañar? Apenas había dado su primer beso y no había sentido eso que todas dicen...

—Tu espalda —levantó un hombro—. Es ancha y siempre se ve fuerte. Supongo que eso les gusta.

Mientras Scorpius dejaba que una grata sonrisa, y petulante, se extendiera por su rostro, Lily agarró sus cosas con rapidez, el tiempo había pasado muy rápido y dentro de cinco minutos tenía pociones, se levantó y se alejó, hasta que Scorpius habló lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ella aún lo escuchara.

—Ahora ya sé que es lo que tanto te gusta de mí —comentó, Lily dejó de caminar de inmediato, girando sobre sus talones para darle la cara—. Pensé que serías más inteligente y no caerías en la trampa.

—Ay, tonto Malfoy—ella sonrió de costado—. Eso les gusta a las demás chicas. Lo que me gusta de tí es tu culo.

Ella le guiñó un ojo, y él quedó incluso tan asombrado como las mojigatas que estaban sentadas detrás de ellos. Lily sonrió antes de desaparecer de la biblioteca, era la primera vez que salía victoriosa, dejando a Scorpius con la boca abierta y no por una patada, al menos no física.


End file.
